1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to batteries and, more particularly, to a protective cap for a battery.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,118,121 discloses a protective seal with a cardboard cap and a thin strip of adhesive paper that connects the cap to the battery. Corners of the cap are cut off to provide access to the terminals. U.S. Pat. No. 1,168,078 discloses a dome shaped cap for a terminal of a battery. U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,958 discloses a protective shield for a battery with a cover over the battery terminals and open sides to the terminals. U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,965 discloses a pilferproof closure for a battery that covers a terminal of the battery with a removable sector. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,698,459 and 5,021,305 disclose a battery connection protector case. U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,481 discloses a battery with a shield that has a central opening. Other related art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,516,084; 2,729,693; 2,396,693; 2,444,616; and 1,836,903.